User blog:SPARTAN 119/Lone Wanderer and Fawkes (Fallout 3) vs Kanon and Shion Ozu (Coppelion)
The Lone Wanderer, the escapee from Vault 101 who left in search of his father... to find a post-apocalyptic world fraught with danger and Fawkes, the super mutant who kept his sanity, who fought alongside the Wanderer with his devastating Gatling Laser VS Kanon and Shion Ozu, genetically augmented sisters created to recon a nuclear wasteland, turned superhuman killers in the wastes. WHO IS DEADLIEST!? =Side 1= Lone Wanderer The Lone Wanderer is the protagonist of Fallout 3, and a character in the Fallout Universe, an alternate history where the transistor was not invented in 1947, among other changes in the post WWII period, leading to an alternate reality where some technologies (laser weapons, robotics) are far more advanced than in real life, but others are less advanced (i.e. computers, television, plastics, etc). Culture stagnated at a 1950s level. During the 2070s, human civilization was devastated by a nuclear exchange between the US and China known as the Great War. Born to James and Catherine long after the Great War, the Lone Wanderer was one of the last people to enter the great Vault 101. When it was sealed the inhabitants were told that no one ever enters the Vault, no one ever leaves, and the massive door never opens to the world outsite. This all changed when The Lone Wanderer's father, James, left the Vault to complete his work to purify the water of the Capital Wasteland. The Wanderer fought his way through the Vault to escape into the hell outsie, and set on a quest to find his father. Along the way, he joined ranks with the Brotherhood of Steel and took up the "good fight", fighting off Super Mutants before meeting up with James at Rivet City. As father and son, they completed Project Purity, but before they could purify all the water in the wasteland, they were attacked by the Enclave, who killed James and almost killed the Lone Wanderer. When the Wanderer went to get a Garden of Eden Creation Kit to finish Project Purity, he was captured by the Enclave and taken to their base at Raven Rock. On his way out, he killed President Eden and pursued Colonel Autumn, with help from the Brotherhood of Steel, to the Jefferson Memorial. The Lone Wanderer killed the Colonel too, and entered the Project Purity chambers. The intense radiation nearly killed him, but he barely managed to cling to life, and complete the project to boot. He continued to help the Brotherhood of Steel battle the Enclave, eventually pushing them back to their air base and redirected it's missiles to blow it up before escaping on a hijacked Vertibird. The Lone Wanderer would also go on to be involved in a slave uprising in the ruins of Pittsburgh, to explore the swamps of Point Lookout, Maryland. The Wanderer was even abducted by aliens, and subsequently led an uprising among captured aboard the alien mothership Zeta, hijacking the ship and even turning its main armament against a second alien vessel, effectively ending a 600-plus year alien presence on Earth. Jingwei's Shock Sword The shock sword is customization of a Chinese jian issued to officers in the alternate reality Chinese army of the Fallout series. The shock sword was modified by Chinese General Jingwei with an electrified blade, delivering a fatal electric shock to anyone struck by the blade. The weapon has a switch on the grip to activate the electrified blade, but is otherwise similar in design to a traditional Chinese jian, a straight bladed, double-edged sword with a loosely wing-shaped guard Scoped Smith and Wesson Model 29 The Smith & Wesson Model 29 is a six-shot, double-action revolver chambered for the .44 Magnum cartridge and manufactured by the U.S. company Smith & Wesson. The weapon is best known for its appearance as the favored weapon of Harry Callahan in the Clint Eastwood movie Dirty Harry. The Lone Wanderer can find a number of these weapons in the Capital Wasteland, all of which are equipped with a low-power scope for precision aiming. Missile Launcher The US military missile launcher was an anti-tank, anti-robot, and anti-power armor weapon used by the United States during the Great War of the 2070s. In the centuries after the nuclear exchange and collapse of the US government, the weapon fell into the hands Raiders, mercenaries, mutants, the Enclave, the Brotherhood of Steel, and other post-apocalyptic wastelanders, including the Lone Wanderer. The weapon is a single shot reloadable launcher which fires a guided missile which can lock onto metallic targets such as turrets and robots, but does not appear to do so for organics, and is thus often fired like an unguided RPG. VATS The Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or VATS, is an assisted aiming system used by the Lone Wanderer, presumably built in to his Pip-Boy wrist-mounted computer. The system in compatible with any weapon in the Wanderer's arsenal, and allows him to accurately aim his weapon at any location on the enemies body. For the purposes of this match, any time freezing will be assumed to be an element of game mechanics, and not present in the match, however, it will allow for increased accuracy. T-51b Power Armor The T-51b is an advanced power armor system, which uses motors powered by a micro-fusion cell to augment the user's strength. The armor is made of bullet-resistant polycarbonates, as well as having a reflective coating for reflecting laser beams. While the suit can be penetrated by explosives, heavy ballistic or energy weapons, or sustained small arms fire, the suit still greatly increases the survivability of human soldier. Fawkes Fawkes is a major character and possible companion to the player in Fallout 3. Fawkes was, like many of the residents of Vault 87, exposed to the Forced Evolutionary Virus in part of the twisted experiment which was the true purposes of the bunker's construction in the 2060s (rather than as a shelter in case of a nuclear war, as the public were informed). Fawkes may have formerly been a Vault security officer named Sheldon Delacroix, who discovered the dark secrets behind the Vault and was subsequently captured and used as a test subject. Delacroix mutated into a roughly 8-foot tall, 800 point, yellow-skinned monstrosity which would later become colloquially known as a "Super Mutant". Unlike other mutants, however, Delacroix/Fawkes was not driven insane by the transformation, though he slowly lost all memories over the 200 years he was trapped in the Vault. Because of this, the other Super Mutants, imprisoned Fawkes. The other mutants had been driven completely insane by the transformation, believing themselves the next evolution of the human race, armed themselves and sought to kill or infect any unmutated human. Fawkes, however, was not driven mad by his imprisonment, keeping his sanity because of his access to a terminal containing data on all of human history. Having forgotten his real name, he first took on the name Fawkes, in reference to Guy Fawkes, the famous British historical figure behind the "Gunpowder Plot" to assassinate the King of England. Fawkes was finally rescued by the Lone Wanderer in 2277. After being rescued from his cell, Fawkes assists the Lone Wanderer in battling the Super Mutants in the Vault, and in retrieving the Garden of Eden Creation Kit, or GECK, a terraforming module which was the Wanderer's original objective, intended to return it to the Brotherhood of Steel, who were to reverse engineer the device for use in a water purifier. Fawkes used his natural immunity to radiation to his full advantage, retrieving the device from a high irradiated section of the Vault. After the Lone Wanderer and Fawkes are both captured by Enclave forces, Fawkes escapes, arming himself with a Gatling Laser, which he uses to mow down any Enclave troops that oppose him. If the player chooses to, Fawkes may join the Wanderer in his travels through the Capital Wasteland, his superhuman strength, radiation immunity, and the firepower of his Gatling Laser proving a valuable asset. Super Sledge The Super Sledge is a colloquial term in the Fallout universe for a high-tech sledgehammer with a kinetic storage device (the function of which is not elaborated on) which greatly increases the force of a swing. During the post-apocalyptic period, the weapon was often used as a close combat weapon. Fawkes arms himself with one in Vault 87, though he later replaces it with his Gatling Laser. However, for the purpose of this match, he will have one as a secondary weapon. Gatling Laser The Gatling Laser was one of the most advanced pre-war weapons in the alternate reality of the Fallout universe. The weapon solves the problem of overheating that prevented rapid fire in smaller laser weapons by using multiple laser emitters in a rotating mount similar to a Gatling Gun. The weapon has a very high rate of fire, giving the appearance of a near continuous beam- contrary to the brief pulses of smaller laser pistols and rifles, and is capable of quickly cutting down practically any foe. As a laser weapon, the beam naturally travels at the speed of light and has a vast range. However, it is not without its weaknesses- the age of the weapon means that there may be issues, possibly with the lens, which cause beams to occasionally be emitted at an angle, resulting in a slight spread, however the sheer rate of fire means this is less of an issue than with single-pulse laser rifles. The Gatling laser also has a heavy backpack-mounted battery pack, however, this is not really an issue thanks to Fawkes' superhuman strength. Superhuman Strength and Durability Fawkes' mutations thanks to the Forced Evolution Virus given him superhuman strength and durability, making him a formidable foe in combat. Thanks to his mutations, Fawkes is about eight feet tall and weighs 800 pounds, consisting mostly of muscle, to the point that he can carry around a heavy Gatling Laser as easily as a normal human can carry a rifle, and is able to easily kill a normal human in close combat with a melee weapons or even his bare hands, and can even engage in melee combat on even terms with rival Super Mutants. In addition to increasing his strength, the FEV has greatly increased the density of his bones, muscles, and skin, meaning that he is far more resistant to injury from even sustained small arms fire, with only heavy weapons such as miniguns, laser weapons, and explosives having any significant impact. Radiation Immunity Another impact of the Forced Evolution Virus is the Fawkes is extremely resistant to nuclear radiation, to the point where he is, for all intents and purposes, immune to radiation. At at least one point in Fallout 3, Fawkes survives radiation doses capable of killing an unshielded human in seconds with no ill effects. =Side 2= Kanon Ozu Kanon Ozu, like her sister Shion, is a Coppelion, a genetically engineered human immune to radiation, and two antagonists the anime and manga Coppelion. They were created in a 2018, in an alternate future Japan where Tokyo was abandoned because of nuclear accident that irradiated the entire city. Kanon and Shion were both clones of actress Kuon Ozu, who was later discovered to be a serial killer. Both Kanon and Shion inherited their mother's violent, sadistic personality, first being displayed in their habit of bullying other students at the Copellion training facility (technically considered as JSDF technical school), particularly Aoi Fukusaku, one of the main characters of the anime. After discovering the Coppelion were engineered to have a short lifespan, both Kanon and Shion made it their mission to take revenge against humanity. They attempt to aid the 1st Division in their attempt to blow up the "sarcophagus" around the melted-down Odaiba Nuclear Reactor, sending radiation high into the atmosphere. However, the First Division are defeated by the three main protagonists of the anime, and the Kanon and Shion later defect to their side after being defeated by them. Both of the Ozu Sisters were assigned to the "clean-up" unit, as part of a squad led by Haruto Kurosawa. Ostensibly, the clean up units are tasked with removing and disposing of nuclear wastes and other heavily irradiated material. However, they secretly have another function- eliminating "defective" Coppelion. As such, Kanon and Shion much higher levels of combat training than their counterparts in the "rescue units". Like all Coppelion, Kanon is genetically engineered with other special abilities beyond her immunity to radiation. Kanon's genes were spliced with those of an electric eel, allowing her to create electrical discharges at will, however, if she does this near water, there is a danger she will electrocute herself. In addition to her powers, Kanon is skilled in the use of weapons. Kanon prefers to fight from long distance, carrying an M79 Grenade Launcher and a pair of revolvers. M79 Grenade Launcher The M79, commonly known as the Thumper is a single-shot, break action grenade launcher first adopted in 1960. The launcher was designed to give infantry squads greater firepower, and was intended to fire a grenade further than it could be thrown by hand, with more accuracy than older rifle grenades. The weapon thus intended as a sort of middle-ground between a hand grenade and a mortar. The weapon served through the Vietnam War, until the M203 was placed into service in 1969 and the M79 was gradually replaced, though it is still in use for some purposes it it has a longer range than the M-203. The M79 was replaced with the M203 as the M203 was an underbarrel launcher, allowing the grenadier to carry a rifle as well as the launcher, whereas the M79 operator could only carry a pistol and a combat knife as secondary weapons. THe weapon fires a 40mm high-explosive grenade round a range of up to 300-400 meters. Dual Smith and Wesson 629 Kanon Ozu carries a pair of Smith and Wesson Model 629 Revolvers, a variant of the Smith & Wesson Model 29 is a six-shot (or twelve shots for the dual S&Ws), double-action revolver chambered for the .44 Magnum cartridge and manufactured by the U.S. company Smith & Wesson. The weapon has an estimated effective range of 50 meters. Kanon is capable of dual wielding the weapons for greater volume of fire, but sometimes uses a single pistol for greater accuracy. Electrical Discharge Kanon Ozu possesses the power to unleash a discharge of electricity more capable of electrocuting an an adult human, and can even project bolts of lightning through the air. This makes this her powers similar to Mikoto's basic attack. Kanon, however, unlike Mikoto and (presumably) Hei, is not immune to electricity, and can be severely injured and (at least for the purposes of this match) killed if she is exposed to water or other conductive materials, essentially electrocuting herself. Radiation Immunity Kanon, like her sister Shion, was genetically engineered to be immune to radiation, even in levels normally lethal to humans, allowing them to enter the irradiated wasteland of post-disaster Tokyo and even handle nuclear waste without any negative effects on their health. Immunity to Pain Kanon Ozu's electrical discharge power has the secondary impact of permanently numbing every nerve in her body. Essentially, this means that Kanon is unable to feel pain, or any other physical sensation, this means that she should be able to keep fighting with normally cripplingly painful injuries, however, on the other hand, she may unknowingly injure herself in doing so. Shion Ozu Kanon, like her sister, Shion Ozu, is a Coppelion, genetically engineered humans immune to radiation, and two antagonists the anime and manga Coppelion. They were created in a 2018, in an alternate future Japan where Tokyo was abandoned because of nuclear accident that irradiated the entire city. Kanon and Shion were both clones of actress Kuon Ozu, who was later discovered to be a serial killer. Both Kanon and Shion inherited their mother's violent, sadistic personality, first being displayed in their habit of bullying other students at the Copellion training facility (technically considered as JSDF technical school), particularly Aoi Fukusaku, one of the main characters of the anime. After discovering the Coppelion were engineered to have a short lifespan, both Kanon and Shion made it their mission to take revenge against humanity. Both of the Ozu Sisters were assigned to the "clean-up" unit, as part of a squad led by Haruto Kurosawa. Ostensibly, the clean up units are tasked with removing and disposing of nuclear wastes and other heavily irradiated material. However, they secretly have another function- eliminating "defective" Coppelion. As such, Kanon and Shion much higher levels of combat training than their counterparts in the "rescue units". Like all Coppelion, Kanon and Shion are genetically engineered with other special abilities beyond their immunity to radiation. Shion has superhuman strength, estimated at about ten times that of a peak human strength, being strong enough to punch through concrete. In addition to their powers, both Kanon and Shion are skilled in the use of weapons. Shion prefers to engage in melee combat, being seen using a katana and a set of metal hand claws, however she does also carry a revolver similar to the ones used by her sister. Katana The Katana is a curved, single edged sword originating from Japan, and are one of the nation's most iconic weapons. Originally used by the Samurai of Feudal Japan, the weapon has also come to be commonly known as a "Samurai Sword". The length of the blade is often somewhere between 60 to 73 centimeters in length. The metal of the blade is created from Tamahagane, a hard, high carbon steel for the cutting edge and sides, and the tough, low carbon steel for the core and back, giving the blade a hard edge, while allowing it to absorb blows without shattering. Steel Claws In addition to her Katana, Shion carries a pair of steel claws for close combat. The weapons have multiple steel blades of a few inches in length, used for both slashing and thrusting, however, the curved blades seem to be more designed with slashing in mind. Smith and Wesson 629 Shion Ozu carries a Smith and Wesson Model 629 Revolver a variant of the Smith & Wesson Model 29 is a six-shot (or twelve shots for the dual S&Ws), double-action revolver chambered for the .44 Magnum cartridge and manufactured by the U.S. company Smith & Wesson. The weapon has an estimated effective range of 50 meters. Superhuman Strength Shion Ozu is genetically modified to possess superhuman strength, which she uses to great effect in close combat. Shion proves herself capable of easily smashing concrete with her bare hands, and even lifting up a concrete telephone pole. She is also capable of digging herself out of a collapsed structure, as well as picking up debris and throwing it with lethal force. Radiation Immunity Shion, like her sister Kanon, was genetically engineered to be immune to radiation, even in levels normally lethal to humans, allowing them to enter the irradiated wasteland of post-disaster Tokyo and even handle high-level nuclear waste without any negative effects on their health. =Overall Weapon Edges= Melee In terms of melee weapons, Shion Ozu has the widest variety of weapons, including a katana and a set of metal claws, not to mention the superhuman strength to smash concrete with bare hands and throw objects the size of a full 55 gallon drum. On the other hand, Kanon has none. On the other hand, Fawkes and the Lone Wanderer only have one melee weapon, they are both very powerful- the ultra-high powered super sledge for Fawkes and the electrified shock sword for the Lone Wanderer. Ranking: 1st: Shion Ozu, 2nd: Tie: Fawkes and Wanderer, 3rd: Kanon Ozu. Sidearms Fawkes does not use a handgun- not really needing one, so he isn't really in this listing. All the others three carry .44 magnum revolvers, however, the Wanderer takes the edge because of his rifle's scope. Kanon has two sidearms, giving her second place, while Shion has only one, and takes third. Ranking: 1st: Lone Wanderer, 2nd: Kanon Ozu, 3rd: Shion Ozu Explosives Only the LW and Kanon have these, so this will be between them. Kanon's M79 is a bit faster to reload, however, the Wanderer's missile launcher is more powerful and has a longer range. For this reason, the edge goes to the Lone Wanderer and his missile launcher. Energy Weapons For this, we have Kanon's electric discharge powers vs Fawkes' Gatling Laser. While the electrical discharge is a formidable ability, for sure, it cannot match the massive rate of fire of the Gatling Laser, which is capable of creating effectively a continuous beam for at least a couple seconds on charge pack, with enough firepower to burn through the armor of a Vertibird VTOL, or the flesh and armor or any enemy in the Capital Wasteland. Edge: Fawkes Special Abilities Both Kanon and Shion Ozu are genetically modified for immunity to radiation, and heal from wounds slightly faster than a normal human. Shion also has the bonus of superhuman strength, While Kanon has her electrical discharge, as well as the associated immunity to pain, though this may also mean she will not notice if she overexerts and injures herself. As for Fawkes, his super mutant physiology gives him superhuman strength and denser skin, tissue, and bones, meaning he is much more difficult to injure than a human. He is also immune to radiation. The Wanderer's power armor grants him a small boost in strength, some resistance to radiation, at the expense of speed. Overall, both have their strengths and weaknesses: Even. =X-Factors= Explanations In terms of combat experience, the Wanderer and Fawkes easily beat out the Ozu sisters, having fought longer, against a wide variety of enemies- raiders, slavers, super mutants, the Enclave, and (at least in the case of the Wanderer), even aliens. The Ozu sisters have simply been in a few shootouts with the protagonists of the series. As for strength, both Fawkes and Shion Ozu possess superhuman strength. In terms of the other two, the Wanderer takes the edge, being able to carry large amounts of equipment long distances and still fight effectively. Kanon simply can't compare. As for marksmanship, The Wanderer takes the definitive edge with his VATS aiming system, as well as his skill at taking aim the old fashioned way. Fawkes, while seeming to favor spraying laser beams with his Gatling Laser, is at least a decent shot, and, given the sheer volume of fire of his Gatling Laser, is likely to score at hit. Kanon is a decent shot with her weapons, however, Shion's accuracy rating suffers comparatively due to lack of experience. In terms of Agility, the girls takes the edge, mainly as the Wanderer's agility is weakened by his heavy power armor. Fawkes, on the other hand, can run decently enough, but... maneuverable he is not. As for killer instinct, the Ozu sisters get the edge for their sociopathic personalities, but both Fawkes and the Wanderer are still more than willing to eliminate any threat with deadly force. On the other hand, the Ozu sisters also suffer in mental health because of their personalities. As for training, the Ozu sisters get this simply because they come from a functioning military structure, unlike both the Wanderer and Fawkes, who were forced to learn on the fly in the rough wastelands. Finally, in terms of intelligence, Fawkes has had over 200 years alone in his cell, reading the information on the terminal, while the Wanderer, while educated in an isolated Vault, proved a quick learner, capable of learning skills in first aid, chemistry, computer science, and the maintenance of weapons all on the fly. The Ozu sisters were educated in a functioning society, sure, but do not seems a bright as either the Wanderer or Fawkes. =Notes= The battle will take place in a devastated city with patches of high radiation levels. There will be no one other than the combatants in the area. The area will not be familiar to either side. Battle ''Alternate universe in terms of both series canon '' Kanon and Shion Ozu had succeeded- they had detonated the bomb in the ruined nuclear power plant, and released radiation over all of Japan. They had taken revenge on the human race who dared create sapient beings as disposable tools. And yet, they were not dead... instead, they were surrounded by the ruins of a devastated city, into a square surrounded by ruined skyscrapers on all sides. They had no idea where they were or how they got there- the place looked nothing like Tokyo- the battered remains of signs were all in English, and all the cars looked like something out of the 1950s. Quite apart from that, a ruined electronics store appeared to be selling televisions that looked out of the same period, but also computers that looked like something out of the 1980s. If the anachronistic tech was not enough to tell them something strange, that was made abundantly clear when a man in heavy metal armor exited a subway station across the road along with a far larger figure, a humanoid about eight feet tall with yellow skin. "What the hell is that?!", Kanon asked, pointing at the mysterious man. "Whoever he is, let's kill him- looks like he might actually put up a fight, should be fun!", Shion replied. The twin psychopathic clones of a serial drew their weapons, Shion dual wielding a revolver and katana, while Kanon got out her M-79 grenade launcher and took aim. Kanon fired a grenade at the pair, which arced through the air and slammed into its target. About 100 meters away, the Lone Wanderer spotted the grenade arcing through the air. "Incoming fire!", Fawkes yelled, "Get away from the vehicles!" The Wanderer and his super mutant companion both got as far away from a Corvega Atomic V8 parked near near the entrance to the parking lot as possible. The nuclear-powered car was struck directly by the 40mm grenade and erupted into a massive fire and a miniature mushroom cloud as the nuclear reactor overloaded. The Wanderer and Fawkes, however, were several meters way, each of them being the corner of a building. The Wanderer activated his Vault-Tec Assisted Targeting System, or VATS. Immediately the two hostiles in the distance. The device told him exactly where to point his weapon, a missile launcher, but the target was too distant to get a reliable lock- only a ten percent chance of scoring a kill.... at least in most circumstances. This, however, was not most circumstances- on the other side of the square, there were several vehicles parked since the Great War of 2077. Now they would finally serve a most unintended purposes. The Wanderer fired his launcher across the square. As the missile streaked through the air, Kanon Ozu pushed her sister into a stairwell going down below the street, to a basement entrance of a building. Given what happened when she shot that car a moment ago... this could not be good. Kanon was right. A flash of flame covered everything above her as five nuclear cars exploded. Kanon and Shion, however, survived behind cover. Not having to worry about the radiation thanks to her augmented physiology, Kanon climbed back to street level, and pointed her hand at the larger of the two figures. A bolt of electricity streaked out towards Fawkes, only narrowly missing, striking Nuka-Cola machine about 100 meters way and sending it up in a flash of fire fitting for its name. "Looks like these guys have a Tesla Cannon", The Wanderer said, "Watch yourself out there!" "Agreed", Fawkes replied, before his response was punctuated by a shout of pain as he was hit by a second bolt from Kanon Ozu. The Wanderer was about to inquire about the condition of his comrade, but Fawkes soon made it clear he had survived the impact. "NOW YOU'VE MADE ME MAD!", The mutant yelled, before he lowered his Gatling Laser to his him and fired a long burst, driving Kanon Ozu behind one of the wrecked cars. Soon afterwards, however, the Wanderer had reloaded his missile launcher, and fired a second shot. Kanon Ozu dove out of the way- the car reactor had already exploded, but this time, she was right in the line of fire. In so doing, she had jumped out into the open. Fawkes raised his Gatling Laser and fired a long burst, several beams burning through Kanon's flesh, the high-powered energy weapon killing her nearly instantly. "Next time, put up a fight!", Fawkes said. Having apparently neutralized the threat, the Wanderer and his mutant companion moved on, across the square. As they turned to leave the area, the Wanderer heard the sound of someone behind him. He drew his .44 magnum pistol and turned to face the threat, only to be face to face with what looked like a teenage girl with a katana. Shion Ozu took a swing at the man with a katana, determined to kill first him, then that... thing that was his companion. The strike barely missed her target, but hit his gun with such force that it literally cut straight through the weapon. The Lone Wanderer was shocked to see his revolver cut in half by the superhuman girl before he could get off a shot. He only barely dodged the girl's second attack, a punch with her right hand, which struck a streetlight pole with such force that the post was knocked over. The girl was too close to for Fawkes to get a clean shot at her, so he drew his Super Sledge, and prepared to go in close. However, that proved unnecessary as the Lone Wanderer pulled out the unique weapon he found in the Brotherhood Outcast's bunker- an electrified Chinese jian, the custom weapon of General Jingwei, having somehow found its way to the Capital Wasteland. The Wanderer only barely had time to parry the attack of the superhuman girl. He then pressed a button on on the hilt of the shock sword, activating the electric shock, which was conducted through the katana, into Shion Ozu's body. Shion let out a scream of pain as the electricity flowed through her body. Never expecting to face another who wielded the same weapon as her sister, Shion Ozu was temporarily stunned, just long enough for the Wanderer to thrust the sword, through her chest, right into her heart. Blood sprayed from the wound as Shion Ozu fell to her knees, coughing up still more blood. She fell face down on the ground, dead. The Wanderer then searched the body and took Shion's .44 magnum revolver, saying "I suppose this will work as a replacement for now", before he continued, taking the weapons from both girls- the grenade launcher could be useful, and as for the rest, they would fetch a few caps at any rate. WINNER: Lone Wanderer and Fawkes Expert's Opinion While Kanon and Shion Ozu possessed actual superpowers, namely superhuman strength and electrical discharge, they were not able to overcome the firepower of the Wanderer's missile launcher or Fawkes' Gatling Laser. Also of great importance were the Wanderer and Fawkes' far greater combat experience. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Blog posts